


eau de parfum

by sugarexe (SovereignSugar)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Dorks in Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Major Eddie/Beverly Friendship, Mentioned Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, a little shit that loves eddie, minor homophobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignSugar/pseuds/sugarexe
Summary: All of the other Losers had their own styles - their signature scents included. This intrigued Eddie because, for the longest time, his mother never let him use cologne. He didn't even use scented soaps. Eddie wondered if he smelled good, too. When he started becoming more and more self-conscious about it, he knew there was only one Loser he could turn to.Enter Beverly Marsh, fashion extraordinaire.





	eau de parfum

**Author's Note:**

> aaa it's my first finished fanfiction EVER!  
> before we start, i just want to apologize if the formatting is wonky ;; i've never used this website before except for like once so i want to apologize in advance!  
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> edit: AAAAAAH we have a Russian translation of this fic now!!!!! thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to the translator, [Masha.ru](https://ficbook.net/authors/961899)! Here's the [link](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6980499/17801625) to the translation!

Beverly Marsh always smelled heavenly. Eddie noticed it every time she sat next to him, or when she would walk past and the scent of her perfumes would permeate through the air in front of him. Beverly usually smelled like sugar or fruit or flowers. Whenever she was in a certain mood, she would wear cologne that smelled like sandalwood. It intrigued Eddie because, for the greater portion of his life, his mother never allowed him to use cologne. He couldn't even use scented soap. His mother always said it was because _her little Eddiebear has sensitive skin_ and _it would cause an asthma attack if sprayed in an enclosed space_ , or even _Eddie doesn't need to tempt any girls by wearing cologne_. (Eddie didn't think the last one would be much of a problem considering his sexuality. The only girl that got close to him was Beverly, anyway.)

The only scented thing he was ever allowed to wear was deodorant. His mom was cruel, but not that cruel, apparently. Ever since he found out that all of his "illnesses" were fake (or psychosomatic) in middle school, Eddie couldn't stop thinking of scented soaps and perfume. The rest of the losers had their signature scents. Stan always smelled like fresh linen, a soft and clean scent. Bill smelled like citrus - his cologne was vibrant and zesty. Ben smelled like the sea, light and watery, with woodsy undertones. Mike had a musky, manly smell; it was sharp and warm.

Richie... Richie's scent had noticeably improved since middle school. He used to smell like he bathed in Axe body spray or something. (Eddie was pretty sure he might have substituted Axe body spray for showers.) Eddie never particularly minded, even if he gave Richie shit for how strong the scent was. ( _"Jesus Christ, Rich, you're making me gag! How do you afford all of that body spray when you use an entire canister in one go?"_

_"Aw, Eddie. A gentleman never kisses and tells, but I'll make an exception for you. I get the money from your mom after I make sweet, sweet love to her every night. Are you telling me you haven't heard us over all of your own fapping?"_ )

Richie's style had changed a lot in high school, though. He started wearing darker clothes (instead of his usual Hawaiian shirts), and on occasion, he would trade his glasses for contact lenses. His jeans were so tight that Eddie wondered how his feet hadn't fallen off from lack of blood flow to them. Most notably though, Richie had finally kicked his addiction to Axe. He started using much better cologne, and Eddie found himself sitting closer to Richie just so he could smell him. It was intoxicating. Richie would alternate between a few different scents, each of them different but distinctly Richie. There was one that was spicy and heady; it made Richie smell like cinnamon and pine, and it always reminded Eddie of autumn. Eddie's favorite, though, made him think exclusively of Richie. It smelled of mangoes and patchouli and sandalwood and tonka beans. It made Eddie dizzy - not because it was too strong or anything, but because of how _good_ it made Richie smell. He found himself hoping that Richie would wear that cologne during their group movie nights (that is, the only time he was brave enough to basically cuddle with Richie).

Eddie often felt himself wondering if he smelled good, too. He supposed he just smelled like his deodorant and his house, which wasn't anything to write home about. He started feeling self-conscious about it, so he played with the idea of trying out different scents.

Beverly had a smell for every mood, occasion, and style. Eddie could only imagine that she had an entire shelf full of just perfumes. So when Eddie decided that he wanted to start using fragrances and scented soaps, she was the one he went to for advice.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a Thursday afternoon and was one of the (rare) days where the Losers didn't have any plans to meet up. Bill and Mike were going on a date, Stan and Ben had a summer reading project to finish and Richie... Was being Richie, Eddie guessed. He didn't actually know what Richie was up to that night, but Eddie was sure he would entertain himself somehow.

 

Eddie sat on Beverly's bed as she fussed around one of her newest designs. He was content to look around at his surroundings until she was finished. There was soft music playing through the speaker on her nightstand.

Despite her tough girl exterior, Beverly was feminine; her room looked like her. There were band posters pasted up on the pink walls, and her bedspread was flowery. The drapes hanging in front of her window were made from lace. A corkboard with pictures of the Losers, Beverly and her aunt, concert tickets, and other small things hung on the wall by her door. Her calendar had pin-ups from last year's fashion trends. There were extraneous coats and hats and scarves hung on the back of her door, and her favorite boots sat by the doorframe. String lights hung around the walls - Eddie wondered if Beverly's aunt helped her string them up. He could imagine Beverly standing precariously on her fuzzy stool, thumb tacks carefully placed between her teeth as she methodically hung the lights up. She was very independent, so Eddie wouldn't be surprised if she did it alone.

Beverly was currently standing by her desk, making corrections to a skirt that was on a mannequin. Her sewing machine sat on her desk, and there was a pattern sprawled out next to it. Eddie supposed that Beverly took a lot of time organizing her supplies. There were plastic storage containers against the wall by her desk, and everything was sorted into the drawers. Anytime Beverly needed more fabric, she would walk into her closet for it.

A while later (just when Eddie was starting to get bored and fidgety), she decided she was finished working for the day, leaving her stuff where it was.

"Sorry for taking so long, Eddie!" She smiled at him sheepishly when she finally sat down next to him. She smelled like lilac and vanilla. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? We could go down to the kitchen and make something if you want."

Eddie agreed because he would have felt rude if he didn't. They made themselves some nachos (Beverly made the _best_ loaded nachos) and they grabbed some bottles of soda from the fridge.

They settled back onto Beverly's bed, and she took a moment to choose some new music to play. She hummed along as she ate.

"So I love that you wanted to spend time with me, Eddie, but I have the feeling that you also needed something. You haven't scheduled time with me in a while," Beverly said as she licked some queso from her thumb, "You've been up Richie's ass all summer from what I've seen. What's up?"

Eddie had the decency to blush, stalling his reply by taking a drink from his soda. He returned his hands to his lap, ducking his head.

"Well, I uh... You smell really good, like all the time," Eddie started. He floundered when Beverly raised her eyebrows at him and smirked. "Wait, I... it's not like I sniff you or anything! Uh, I just... smell your perfume sometimes and... uhh... shit... I have a point, I promise."

"Alright, weirdo, " Beverly laughed, "what's your point"

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out some fragrances or something," Eddie blurted out, looking anywhere but at Bev, "I've never used scented things before because of my mom, and you're always wearing different perfumes so I thought you would be able to help me. I was too embarrassed to ask anyone else."

When Beverly didn't reply immediately, he braced himself and looked up at her. She was beaming at him excitedly.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?! I'd love to help you!" Beverly jumped up from her bed so quickly that Eddie had to steady the remaining nachos when they almost spilled on her quilt. She slammed her drink onto her nightstand and darted to the closet. A moment later, she came back out with a large tray that was filled with perfume bottles of various sizes.

"Okay, Eddie! I have like, twenty million more perfumes in my closet, so I'm sure we can find a scent you like!"

Eddie moved the nachos so she could sit next to him.

"Is there a profile you favor?"

Eddie chewed his bottom lip, staring at the crystal bottles. He contemplated. He liked all kinds of perfumes, like the fresh new ones that Beverly wore. He liked the husky colognes that the other boys used. He especially loved Richie's cologne, but Eddie couldn't imagine himself wearing what he wore. It felt like those scents were sacred to only Richie.

"Is there anything you don't like?" Beverly prodded, her fingers brushing against the tops of the bottles.

Eddie hadn't really thought about what perfumes he didn't like, but as soon as she asked, he blurted out an answer.

"I hate my mom's perfume."

Beverly was taken aback for a moment, but she nodded in understanding.

"Can you describe it for me?"

Eddie's nose wrinkled up. His mother's perfume... smelled unpleasant to him. It was stifling... suffocating. He didn't know what went into the perfume to make it; all he knew was that it smelled like old ladies in church. Overly powdery and sickly smelling. He told Beverly as much.

"Ahh, yeah. I think I understand the smell you're talking about. I don't have any dated perfumes like that. We'll avoid them when we go shopping, too, so don't worry!' Beverly assured him.

"Do you like fruity scents? Flowery scents?" Beverly listed a few more categories and Eddie felt his head spinning. Beverly saw that he seemed a little overwhelmed and chuckled sheepishly. "Why don't we start by smelling a few? I'll go get some coffee beans."

They spent the evening smelling the perfumes in Beverly's extensive collection. Eddie put down the one he was sniffing, a thoughtful look on his face. The perfume smelled sweet, like lavender and apricots. He liked it a lot, so he set it next to the others that he singled out. The ones that Eddie didn't like as much were put back onto the trays. Beverly huffed and held the coffee beans under her nose.

"Man, I have too many perfumes, honestly," She laid back, intent on taking a break. She turned on her side to look at Eddie, propping her face on her hand. "So what made you decide that you wanted to partake in the artificial scent life? Trying to get laid?"

Eddie felt his cheeks fill with color and he let out a chuckle. He laid back, mimicking her pose.

"Shut up, Bev... I don't know... You guys all have your signature scents. I'm tired of using unscented soap," Eddie stated, "Even Richie smells good ever since he stopped bathing in that Axe shit. I guess I want to... smell nice, too."

Beverly smirked at the mention of Richie. Her eyes twinkled in a way that reminded Eddie of a cheeky fox, but she didn't comment on it.

"I see. Well, I don't think you smell bad, for what it's worth. I don't think _any_ of the other Losers think that either." (Beverly _really_ emphasized the word any. He wondered if she knew about Eddie's feelings.) "But... I understand where you're coming from. Wearing perfume definitely boosts your confidence."

"Do you..." Eddie started hesitantly. He wanted to ask her if Richie might like it if Eddie started wearing perfume... or if she knew what perfumes Richie was attracted to. Beverly's gaze bore into his face, almost as if she were reading his mind. Eddie bit his lip nervously.

"Eddie... if you're trying to ask what I think you're asking -" Eddie held his breath "- Of course I think he'll like it. You know you drive him insane. I don't understand why you aren't even dating yet."

Eddie was stunned that she knew what he was thinking. He didn't have to wonder if Beverly knew anymore. He trusted Beverly not to make a huge deal of it, though. It wasn't like her to do something like that. He knew her very well. Over the years, they had bonded over anything and everything. They had a lot more in common than anyone could have thought. They both loved 80s culture and had similar fashion tastes. Conversation flowed easily between them. Eddie felt himself gravitating towards her because of her protective personality and easygoing attitude. She was like a breath of fresh air compared to his mother's smothering "love" and manipulative ways. Eddie could tell that Beverly's protectiveness over him stemmed from a genuine care for his wellbeing instead of an obsessive need to own him like Sonia. Beverly was the first person Eddie had told he was gay because he was so comfortable around her.

Eddie felt closer to her than any other woman, his own mother included. So he supposed it shouldn't have been surprising that Beverly knew about Richie. They weren't exactly subtle with their snarky back and forth, and Richie's pet names for Eddie had only gotten more affectionate over the years. They were constantly touching (even if Eddie was too embarrassed to do anything more than brushing arms in public), and Richie tended to monopolize his free time when they weren't hanging out as a group. Eddie honestly felt dumbfounded by how strongly he felt for Richie, so Beverly knowing about his feelings was like a weight off of his shoulders. He'd never talked about it out loud before.

"Do you know ... what kind of scents Richie is attracted to?" Eddie asked, a little less nervous than before.

"Hmm... I think he'll like anything you wear Eddie. But if you want my help to get his attention, I can definitely assist," Beverly adopted that smug look on her face again.

 

* * *

 

 

That's how they ended up at Walmart after sundown. Eddie didn't usually stay out this late (his mom was particularly anal about his curfew), but Beverly insisted.

" _Eddie, I would just give you some of my perfume, but I want Richie to think of YOU and not me_ ," she had said. It was pretty convincing.

They headed straight to the body care aisles, their shoes echoing off the linoleum. Beverly picked out some body wash and shampoo for him, ones that middle school Eddie would stare at sullenly when he and his mother went shopping.

When they finally entered the fragrance aisle, he felt kind of giddy. There were so many choices, but after he narrowed down the perfumes he liked in Beverly's collection, she had a pretty good idea of what Eddie liked. They spent about ten minutes scratching and sniffing the stickers on the displays. (Of course, Walmart had security measures to keep people from stealing their perfume.) Eddie's head shot up when he heard Beverly gasp.

"Eddie... this one is perfect! Come smell it!"

"I want it," he said as soon as he held it to his nose. Beverly was right, it was perfect. The fragrance was romantic and gentle, but seductive all the same. He was captivated by it. Then he saw the price and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Bev... I can't afford this," he turned to her, feeling dismayed. He only had about half of what it cost on him - he quit his job earlier that year to focus on schoolwork. (At least, that's what he told his friends. Sonia forced him to quit because she felt like he wasn't spending enough time at home.) Any money he got now was pocket money from his mother.

Beverly smiled softly at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Eddie. I'll pay for it."

Eddie was gobsmacked.

"B... Beverly. I can't let you do that! You should use your money on yourself!" He sputtered.

"Eddie, it's fine. I have a lot of money saved from selling my clothing designs. This won't even put a dent in it," she insisted, grabbing a unit of it and putting it in the cart.

Eddie seemed to mull it over. As much as he wanted to protest, he knew Beverly was doing it because she wanted him to be happy. He would do the same for her if the situation were reversed. "... At least let me pay half. I can manage that."

Beverly grinned. "Okay, Eddie. If it helps you sleep at night, you can pay for half."

After that, Beverly dropped Eddie off at his house. They talked about Richie in the car; Beverly said she had a genius plan to get them together.

Eddie told her that he could handle it himself, but he shut up when Beverly pinned him with a skeptical look.

"Listen, we have the movie night tomorrow. I think it'll be the perfect opportunity for you to wear it out for the first time! You and Richie practically sit on top of each other, I'm sure he'll notice!"

Eddie couldn't argue against that. He reluctantly agreed.

They sang to cheesy 80s songs for the rest of the ride, and when they pulled up to Eddie's house, they sat there for a few moments. Beverly turned the music down.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night at my house? My aunt wouldn't mind. She knows," Beverly said softly, placing her hand on his knee. Eddie stared at her hot pink fingernails. He could tell she hadn't painted them in a while - the polish was chipping off.

"Thanks, Bev. I want to... but it's not your aunt I'm worried about," Eddie looked up to his house, "You know how my mom is. She would flip out if I stayed at your house. I hate it."

Beverly nodded, giving his knee a reassuring squeeze.

"You're welcome anytime, Eddie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eddie stuffed the Walmart bags into his duffel and bid Beverly a good night. He watched her drive off before willing his feet to carry him into his house.

Sonia sat in the chair in front of their television. He watched her with bated breath. She didn't even acknowledge him. She let out a snore. Eddie let out the breath he was holding and snuck upstairs, thankful that she wasn't awake to scold him.

He wanted to try out his new products, so he hopped in the shower as soon as he got upstairs. It was a new experience entirely. Eddie had never felt unclean because of the unscented soaps, but he felt much more satisfied when the smell of the soap stuck to his skin. He let out a soft laugh, feeling pleased as he laid in bed in his pajamas. He hid the perfume in his third drawer, underneath a pile of folded sweaters.

Eddie wasn't ashamed to have perfume in his room (he was comfortable with who he was; as far as he was concerned, every fragrance was unisex), but his mom was so nosy. He knew that she liked to snoop through his stuff when he left. Eddie would hide anything he didn't want her to find in different places. He never let them stay in one place, either. He knew that if she found it, she would either grill him about having a girlfriend or even worse, yell at him about how she didn't raise a faggot. She would probably throw it out for good measure, and Eddie would never allow that - not after Beverly had spent nearly forty dollars to help him pay for it.

Eddie turned over in his bed and checked his phone so he could distract himself from thoughts like that. He grinned when he saw a text notification from Richie.

dumbass ♡  
  
**dumbass ♡:** do u think cats were placed on this planet just 2 make me suffer  
  
**dumbass ♡:** bc 2day i was viciously attacked by an alleycat by the arcade  
  
**dumbass ♡:** the little shit attacked me unprovoked and stole my hotdog. ill be scarred 4 the rest of my goddamn life, spaghetti. ill never b able 2 walk by that alley ever again w/o remembering the time i got my ass kicked by a CAT  
  
**dumbass ♡:** anyway how was ur day eds  
  
**dumbass ♡:** i hope u and molly ringwald had such an incredible time ABANDONING me  
  
**dumbass ♡:** if i have rabies from that damn cat its ur fault :(  
  


 

Eddie almost felt bad for laughing, but imagining Richie getting his ass handed to him by a frail alleycat was just too rich. ( _Pun intended_.) Richie was a dog person through and through. Anytime Mike's dog had a new litter of puppies, he would lay on the ground and let them climb all over him. And if Mike's cat had kittens, he avoided them as much as possible. He swore that cats were sent by aliens to spy on the human race or something like that. Eddie thought he was a loon; he loved cats, even if his mother had never let him around them. Eddie had the feeling that Richie probably taunted the cat out of boredom. A bored Richie was a dangerous Richie.

 

**Eddie (You):** As IF! That was your own dumbass fault. I doubt your claim of innocence, seeing how you're a complete bastard.  
  
**Eddie (You):** did you antagonize the poor thing by bragging about your hotdog? What did cats ever do to you?  
  
**Eddie (You):** and fyi, Bev and I had an incredible time. We talked shit about you alllllll afternoon :)  
  


 

Eddie was sure that Richie would know he was lying. He always let Eddie's insults roll off his back, which Eddie was very grateful for. He could be pretty vicious sometimes. Richie was never bothered by it, though. (Or if he was, it never showed.) Their banter was always pretty lighthearted, but that didn't stop Eddie from feeling like a complete ass when he said something that hit hard beneath the belt. It's not like he wanted to hurt Richie's feelings - it was a defense mechanism. Anybody else probably would've told Eddie to fuck off, but Richie always laughed obnoxiously and called Eddie cute. It confused the hell out of him (he wished Richie would defend himself sometimes), but it was better than having him push Eddie away. And Eddie would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy making Richie laugh.

 

**dumbass ♡:** thou doth woundeth me, dearest edward :(  
  
**dumbass ♡:** im telling u that damn thief attacked me unprovoked.... u heartless monster..... i thought u were above victim blaming  
  
**dumbass ♡:** i bet all those tweets were LIES. just another thing 2 add 2 ur callout post :/ uve forced my hand  
  
**dumbass ♡:** and its ok. ur mom and i talk mad shit abt u 2 :) its our fav form of pillow talk  
  


 

Eddie rolled his eyes. The mom jokes were such low-hanging fruit. He wondered if Richie would ever grow out of them. Richie would never make mom jokes when Eddie was upset (usually because of his mother), but he couldn't help but feel a little disturbed when Richie went into graphic detail. _Gross._

 

**Eddie (You):** oh kiss my ass, Tozier  
  
**dumbass ♡:** how forward, edward ;3c i like it when ur aggressive. we love a power bottom.  
  
**Eddie (You):** whom the FUCK is "we"  
  
**dumbass ♡:** smh eds, that callout is gonna b a mile long  
  
**dumbass ♡:** i was obviously talking abt me and my kins  
  
**dumbass ♡:** :/ eddie is an otherkinphobe  
  
**Eddie (You):** you're such a moron omg  
  
**Eddie (You):** I'm going to bed  
  
**dumbass ♡:** without me? ;3c  
  
**Eddie (You):** WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU  
  
**dumbass ♡:** i could ask the same of u, eds. chadphobia :/ ... ill forgive it tho bc im a sucker for ur adorable fuckn face :)  
  


(Eddie felt his heart skip a beat at that one. How did Richie manage to do that over text?)

**Eddie (You):** you can't be a chad if you don't have sex, Richard. At best, you're a chaddish incel.  
  
**dumbass ♡:** awww Spaghetti.......... r u trying 2 say that u think im hot  
  
**dumbass ♡:** dream a wet dream of me, eds ~ ill surely be doing the same (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
**Eddie (You):** you're abhorrent. I'm blocking you.  
  
**Eddie (You):** just for that, I'm going to dream about murdering you. I hope I kill you in your dream, too.  
  
**dumbass ♡:** owo? oh, eds that's so kinky...  
  
**dumbass ♡:** mmm yess kill me daddy... so good ahn~  
  
**Eddie (You):** FUCK OFF  
  
**dumbass ♡:** :3c  
  


Eddie grinned at his phone, shaking his head. His cheeks were flaming red because of Richie's special brand of overly-sexual teasing. The conversation probably would've gone the same way in real life. He couldn't fathom how Richie mimicked those obnoxious emojis in person, but Richie was some sort of alien. A dumb, delicious smelling, stupidly attractive alien. He put his phone on his charger and set it aside. He drifted to sleep with an amused smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was nothing special leading up to the Losers' weekly movie night. Eddie woke up pretty late (something that only happened during breaks). He spent the day holed in his room, alternating between cleaning, texting the group chat, and playing video games. He only went downstairs when he absolutely needed to, and especially when his mom was out doing something. He felt the tension in the air, crackling ominously. His mom was probably going to burst soon, lecturing him over how late he stayed out with Beverly. He avoided her, hoping that she would spare him the grief.

He and Beverly video chatted as Eddie picked clothes for the movie night. She convinced him to wear the romper he hadn't been brave enough to wear yet. It looked good on him, the pattern was a pastel 90s confetti print. Beverly wolf whistled when he came back into view.

"Yesss, Edward!! Fuck it up, Edward!" She cheered. Eddie laughed and struck some dumb poses for her.

He took the perfume out of his drawer and Beverly told him the best way to apply it.

"You don't want it to be too overwhelming. I usually spritz mine on my wrists and put some behind my ears and on my neck. Then, I'll spray some in front of me and walk through it. It always gets the job done for me!"

Eddie followed her directions, inhaling deeply and sighing.

"Ugh, where has this been all my life, Bev?"

Beverly smiled knowingly, "You're going to be irresistible, babe. He's going to kiss the ground you walk on!"

Eddie rubbed his neck bashfully, stuffing one of his hands in his pocket.

"Bev, you're so embarrassing."

"I'm just speaking the truth, Edward! You're just too weak to handle it!"

Eddie stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah whatever, Bev! I'll see you soon!"

"Sure will! Go get 'em, tiger! See you at Bill's!"

They ended the FaceTime and Eddie tucked the perfume into another hiding place. He slipped on his keds, grabbed his bag, and snuck downstairs, hoping that his mother was still out.

_He could only be so lucky._

She was planted in her usual spot, watching the news. Her gaze slipped to him when he came down the steps. He could see the disapproval in her eyes at his outfit, but she thankfully didn't say anything.

"I'm going to Bill's for movie night, ma. I'll probably be back in the morning so don't wait up!" He said, trying to get out the door as quickly as possible.

"Okay Eddiebear, you'd better stay safe. Call me when you get to William's house," Sonia said, her voice too sweet.

Eddie hummed in affirmation and got as far as putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Aren't you forgetting something, dear?"

Eddie cringed. He was hoping she would forget about the customary goodbye kiss. He cursed himself for not waiting until he got outside to spray the perfume on. _Damn it, Kasbrak, you should've known better._

Eddie made his way over and kissed her cheek. He tried to get away as quickly as possible, hoping she wouldn't catch a whiff of the perfume. He jumped when she grabbed his wrist.

" _Edward Kaspbrak_ ," her tone went icy, "Are you wearing perfume?"

Eddie blanched, trying his hardest to get out of her grip. Her voice sent chills down his spine.

"No way. Why would I wear perfume?" He deflected weakly and yanked at his arm again. She had an iron grip on him. "Lemme go, ma! I'll be late!"

"You will not be leaving this house smelling like a fruit!" She brought his wrist to her nose and her nostrils flared angrily.

"Edward, you are grounded. I'm not letting you see those... friends of yours anymore. I know how they are, and now they're infecting you with their faggotry," She spat out. Eddie felt his stomach twist unpleasantly at the harsh word rolling off of her tongue.

"You can't keep me from seeing them," Eddie cried. The grip on his wrist was beginning to sting. He whimpered when his mother's grip tightened. He never knew her to be this strong. Eddie regretted rejecting Mike's invitation to go to the gym.

"You're not hanging around with them anymore, and that's final."

Sonia lugged herself up and dragged Eddie up the stairs. He could smell her perfume as he trailed behind her, and it almost made him gag. She locked him in his room, but not before confiscating all of his electronics.

Eddie grit his teeth, rubbing his tender wrist. He felt anxious and angry and restless. He needed to escape. His friends would probably freak if he didn't show up. He looked at his window and pursed his lips. If his mother found out that he ran away, she would surely call the cops. He waited until he was sure that she was asleep. (She always went to bed at nine-thirty, but he waited until ten.)

Eddie made sure to grab the perfume before he left, just in case. Sonia wouldn't know that he left, but he wouldn't dare leave it behind; if his mother found it, she would smash it. He cherished it too much - it was a gift from Beverly. He didn't want to waste it.

Eddie opened the window as silently as possible. He carefully crawled out onto the roof of the garage. He shimmied down and hung off the edge of the roof, lowering himself down as far as he could. He breathed in and out deeply, bracing himself before dropping down the rest of the way. His ankles throbbed on impact, but the sensation went away almost as soon as it came. He got down without hurting himself. He felt like Richie would be proud. Eddie grinned triumphantly and stealthily made his way to his bike.

He rode down the road, adrenaline still rushing through his veins. He knew he was late. The other Losers were probably worried, probably even more so that he didn't answer his phone. His mom probably had to shut it off because everyone was taking turns calling. Eddie felt a burst of affection for them all. He pedaled faster.

He slowed down as he approached Bill's house. Beverly and Bill were waiting for him outside. Beverly had her phone in one hand and a cig in the other. She stared at the phone worriedly.

"E-Eddie!" Bill called out as soon as he saw him. Beverly's head snapped up and she let out a cry of relief. They both tackled him as soon as he got off of his bike. They smelled like the smoke from Beverly's cigarette. He laughed and melted into their embraces.

"Eddie, what happened?! We were worried sick about you, asshole!" Beverly cried. There was no anger in her voice despite her words.

"Let me breathe, guys!" Eddie gasped. They both stepped back, but their hands continued to hold onto him - almost as if they thought they were the only thing keeping Eddie grounded.

"Eddie... w-what happened to y-y-your wrist?" Bill asked, inspecting his wrist gingerly.

"My mom... She uh... She found out about the perfume," Eddie said quietly, looking at Bev. Her face contorted in anger.

"That bitch!" She fumed, her fist clenching. Beverly took Eddie's wrist into her hand and rubbed it gently. Eddie squeezed her arm appreciatively.

"Guys, we should go inside. I'm sure everyone else is having a conniption," Eddie picked his bike up and Bill rolled it to the shed for him.

When they went inside, Richie was pacing the room. Stan sat upright on the couch, staring at the floor and twiddling his thumbs. Ben was slumped back into the other couch, looking pensive. And Mike sat in the armchair with his elbows on his knees. He stared at his phone. Eddie felt bad for worrying them all so much.

"Guys, Eddie's here," Beverly announced. The boys all look up at once, and Eddie found himself drowning in bodies again. Their scents all mingled together, and he felt slightly overwhelmed.

"Sheesh, guys. It's not like I died," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. A million questions swirled around him and he held his hands up.

"Stop, please. I can't answer three questions at a time," Eddie said weakly. His friends looked apologetic and pulled back. They were quiet.

They all settled into their usual movie night spots at Eddie's insistence. He didn't want to stand in the doorway all night. When he sat down by Richie, he felt an arm circle his shoulders. He leaned himself against him and sighed. Richie was wearing the cologne that Eddie liked.

"Eddie... are you okay?" Mike asked tentatively. Eddie nodded. When he didn't elaborate, Ben spoke up.

"What happened?" Eddie guessed he would have to tell them soon enough, so he explained everything that happened with his mother. His friends all listened quietly. When he finished, he could tell that they were all worried about his well-being. No one spoke, though.

"I have to get home before she wakes up tomorrow, but I really don't want us all to focus on what happened," Eddie said, "Can't we just... proceed like normal? Please? I'll deal with my mother later."

"We'll be there when you do, Eddie," Beverly said softly. Everyone else nodded solemnly. Richie pressed closer to him. Eddie had never felt more thankful for his friends, especially when they complied with his wishes. Everyone settled in comfortably while Bill scrolled through movie options on the television. They all joked and laughed and yelled at each other as usual. When Bill's mom came downstairs and told them to quiet down, they tried and failed to stifle their laughter.

The only one who didn't join in was Richie. He was uncharacteristically quiet, and when Eddie looked at him, he was staring back.

"Richie, what's wrong?" Eddie mumbled, leaning in closer so Richie could hear him over their friends. He shook his head and buried his face in Eddie's neck.

"Your mom is dumb." Eddie was stunned by Richie's actions. He ignored the way his stomach flipped when he felt Richie's breath on his neck. He glanced at the other Losers, hoping that they weren't paying attention. They were enthralled with some cheesy horror movie.

"I think you smell good," Richie murmured, "Your mom can go fuck herself."

Eddie breathed out shakily. He brought his hand up to Richie's hair, playing with the soft curls that brushed against his fingers. He opened his mouth to reply but yelped instead. Richie bit him in the most sensitive part of his neck. The rest of the Losers were startled. They turned their attention to Eddie.

He had apparently yelled at during a tense moment. Eddie shot Richie a glare and rubbed his neck. The bastard only smirked mischievously at him. He could see Beverly smiling knowingly.

"Richard, what the fuck?" Eddie asked angrily, "Don't scare me like that, you ass!"

The other Losers glared at Richie, too. Stan threw a pillow at his face and Richie's glasses were knocked askew. He laughed in Eddie's ear and threw it back. Eddie could feel butterflies in his stomach. When everyone settled back in, Richie had sat back into his position, pulling Eddie back in to cuddle.

"You're such a little shit, Eds," he had whispered. It was Eddie's turn to smirk.

"At least I'm not an outright bastard."

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie decided to go back home at around three in the morning. Mike and Bill had already retired to Bill's room. Stan had to leave early because he had to attend temple the next morning. Beverly and Ben were chatting idly while she scrolled through twitter. Richie had dozed off on the couch's arm.

"Hey, Bev. Can I talk to you really quick?" Eddie asked her.

"Sure, Eddie. I'll be right back, Ben." Eddie pulled her aside into the kitchen. He pulled the perfume from his bag and held it out to her. She looked dumbfounded so he tried to explain himself quickly.

"Could you take it for safekeeping? At least until I get my mother off of my back?" Eddie asked, shoving it into her hands. She smiled.

"Of course I will, Eddie," she tucked it into her purse. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"If your mom gives you any more trouble, just call me! I'll come kidnap you!" She grinned, "You might be weak, but your mom is no match for me!"

Eddie laughed when she flexed her muscles at him.

"Sure you are, Bev. It's not like my mom is three times your size or anything."

"You can believe that all you want, but it's how you use your size that matters."

Eddie snorted.

"So, are you leaving soon?" Beverly asked, glancing at the time.

"Yeah, I should probably head back in case my mom wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Why don't you take Richie with you? Hey, Rich, wake up!" She called to him from the doorway before Eddie could stop her.

"What's up, Ringwald? It better be good enough to disturb my sleep for," Richie leaned against the doorway and smirked, "I was having the sweetest dream about your aunt, and _yes_ , it was hot."

Beverly smacked his arm when he made some ridiculous purring noise, and Eddie facepalmed. _Why did he have the worst taste in men?_

"You should walk Eddie home and put those freakish limbs to use! He's going to need some help sneaking back into his room," Beverly explained.

Richie glanced at Eddie, giving him a once-over.

"You've been spared, Miss Marsh," Richie said with a twinkle in his eye, "Being underneath Eddie is definitely worth it."

Eddie stiffened when Richie winked at him. _That's why._

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before, Tozier," Beverly rolled her eyes, "Just make sure you get him home safely or I'll rip your dick off and feed it to the alleycat by the arcade."

Richie looked at Eddie in disbelief.

"Eddie! I told you that in confidence!"

"What?! I didn't say anything to her!"

Beverly crossed her arms and smirked. "He didn't have to tell me, Rich. Kathleen Ford sent me a video on Snapchat."

Richie groaned in embarrassment, " _Fuck me_."

Beverly shooed them both out the door after that, and they started the trek back to Eddie's.

"I think this is the first time I've ever felt embarrassed in my entire life," Richie muttered, his hands in his pockets. Eddie walked his bike beside him.  His eyebrows shot up at Richie's statement.

"If it's any consolation, you've done much more embarrassing shit than getting mugged by a cat," Eddie pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, wise guy? Name _one_ thing."

"What about the time you nearly ran over Vinny Westbrook because you dropped your breakfast bagel on the floor of your car? And then you ate the bagel anyways because of the 'five-second rule' that doesn't actually exist? Or the time you went streaking because of a double dare and ran into Mr. Lewis, and his dog tried to bite your dick off? Or even the time you were doing a presentation in biology and accidentally put an embarrassing photo from middle school on the board where the entire class saw it -"

"Okay, Spaghetti, I get it! That was way more than one thing, you absolute madman!" Richie blurted, "You've very cruelly made your point!"

Eddie smiled at him fondly and hip checked him.

"See? You've got a lot more shit to be embarrassed about!"

"I feel so much better now, thanks," Richie said sarcastically. After a moment, he chuckled.

"God, I really have done so much embarrassing shit. How do you guys even hang out with me so shamelessly?" He wondered aloud.

"Who said we weren't ashamed?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. His tone was soft. "We don't drop your dumb ass because you're like a parasite. Surprisingly hard to get rid of."

Richie was quiet for a moment, and Eddie feared that he might have said the wrong thing. He quickly continued so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Besides! We've all done embarrassing shit, too! There was that one time where someone from the journalism club took a picture of Bill and Mike making out underneath the bleachers and it ended up in the announcement reel. And the time when Beverly accidentally sent a text about how pretty she thought Nessa Merritt was to a group chat with Nessa in it instead of our chat. And then there was the time when Ben and Stan - "

Eddie stopped rambling when he saw that Richie was smirking at him.

"Oh, are you going to talk about everyone else's embarrassing fuck-ups without mentioning the time you - " Richie started, but Eddie quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Richard, I swear to god! If you say it out loud, I'll murder you!" He shouted, his cheeks filling with color. He could feel Richie's smile against his hand.

"'Ake your hand off my mouf, Eddie. 'At er 'oo afraid of?"

Eddie shook his head.

"No! I don't want to relive it!"

"Oo asked fur it."

Eddie stared at Richie in confusion until he felt something wet run up his palm. He shrieked and pulled his hand as if he had been burned. He felt shivers go up his spine.

"Richie, that's so fucking gross! You're such an ass!' He shouted, trying to rub the spit from his hand onto Richie's shirt. He laughed and ducked away. He had an advantage because Eddie was holding his bike.

"As I was saying! What about that time you were doodling Mr. Fulton's name in your notebook because you had a big gay crush on him in seventh grade and he caught you?' Richie grinned wickedly and took off running when Eddie yelled in frustration.

"Richie, I'm going to choke you, I swear to god!" Eddie dropped his bike and chased after him. Richie had longer legs, but Eddie was on the track team. He tackled him from behind, stopping him abruptly.

They scuffled for a bit. Richie was laughing maniacally as Eddie tried to pin him in a chokehold. He laughed still when Eddie finally succeeded. If he could've stopped laughing, Richie would've easily thrown him off. But he was in stitches, allowing Eddie to easily overpower him.

"You're already dead," Eddie said, "Apologize, asswipe!"

"Never!"

Eddie balled his fist up and dug his knuckles into Richie's skull. He grinned when Richie yelled out in pain.

"Apologize!"

"Ah! Ah! Okay, I - I'm sorry! I'm sorry, lemme go!" Richie gasped out. Eddie let him go and crossed his arms.

"God, Eds. Your knuckles are so _tiny_ but so _painful_ ," He panted out. He brought a hand up to rub his sore head.

"They hurt _because_ they're tiny, stupid. Now go get my bike before I stuff my knuckles into your bony ribs," Eddie said bossily.

"Ooo, I like it when you get all commanding, Eddie Spaghetti! Gets me so hot!" Richie fanned himself.

Eddie clenched his fist menacingly.

"Alright, I'm going!" Richie said defensively. He gave Eddie a salute before running back to grab his bike. They chatted aimlessly as they walked the rest of the way to Eddie's house.

"Whelp, here's where I get off, Eds!" Richie wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

Eddie was unamused.

"It's the other way around, you bozo," he deadpanned.

"Didn't take you for a pillow princess, Eddie."

"I'm actually not, but it's not like you'll ever get close to finding out. Now shut up and give me a boost." Eddie ignored the smug look on Richie's face when he walked past him. He leaned his bike against the side of the garage and waited for Richie to get his ass into gear. Richie crouched down in front of him.

"If you don't get that look off of your face, I'm stepping on it," Eddie muttered. He braced himself and stepped into Richie's palms. He catapulted up and grabbed the edge of the roof.

"I don't know about you, Eds, but I am loving the view from here."

Eddie paused to glare down at him. _Does Richie smirk this often? Eddie felt like he smirked too fucking much._

"Stop staring at my ass, you weirdo," Eddie said in fake disgust, "You think that I won't hurt you, but how many times have I not made good on my word?"

Richie seemed to acquiesce, so Eddie turned back to the task at hand.

"Who said anything about your ass, though? Are you even wearing underwear?"

Eddie squawked at that, losing his balance in his haste to cover up. Richie caught him luckily (at least he was good for something other than being a royal pain in Eddie's ass), and they fell in a heap to the ground.

"Jesus, Eddie, I was joking! So defensive! Was I right or something?"

"Richard, if I weren't wearing underwear in a romper, you would know immediately."

"Oh..." Richie thought for a moment before gasping.

"Are you wearing -" he dropped his voice down to a whisper "- _lacey underwear_?"

"Shut _up_ , Richie. We're not playing twenty questions about my underwear!"

"Why don't you make me shut up, Edward?"

Eddie felt himself snap. He grabbed Richie's face with both hands and smashed their lips together, ignoring the way their teeth clashed and the way Richie's glasses dug into his face. Richie groaned against his lips, and he felt something stir in his stomach. Eddie pulled back, his grip softening as he stared into Richie's eyes. He leaned against the garage and felt Richie follow him.

This time, the kiss was softer and much longer. Eddie gasped when he felt Richie's tongue swipe against his lips, and Richie took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. A hand came up to brush one of Eddie's curls behind his ear. The gentle gesture made him swoon inwardly.

" _Won't come close_ , huh?" Richie breathed when they pulled away. His forehead was pressed to Eddie's. He moved to kiss down his jaw and Eddie tilted his head so he could have better access. Eddie let out an exasperated chuckle.

"God, even kissing you doesn't make you shut the fuck up," he muttered affectionately, "Who would've guessed?"

He let out a sigh when Richie sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. He pushed his head away.

"Stop it, idiot. My mom will know I snuck out if you leave a hickey."

"Sorry, you just smell _really_ good," Richie said apologetically, "It's driving me crazy."

They were interrupted by the light in Eddie's kitchen coming on. Eddie shot up.

"We'll continue later! Give me a boost! Hurry!" He whispered, glancing between the kitchen and his... boyfriend? From the angle the kitchen window was at, Sonia wouldn't be able to see them. If they hurried, he could probably be tucked under his covers before she got up the stairs. Richie scrambled up and gave Eddie one last peck before crouching and practically throwing him onto the roof.

"Oof!  _Jesus_ , Rich."

"Sorry!"

Eddie stood carefully and dusted himself off. He gestured for Richie to leave.

"Okay, hurry up and get out of here!" He smiled when Richie ran off, turning to make a heart with his hands. Eddie mimicked the gesture and Richie almost tripped.

" _Night, Eds_!" He had mouthed excitedly before heading back in the direction of Bill's house.

Eddie climbed into his room with some effort. He shucked off his shoes and was in the process of closing his window when he heard his mother outside his door. Cursing inwardly, he pushed the window down as silently as he could in a hurry. He dived into his bed and pulled his covers up to his shoulders, facing the wall so his mother couldn't see his face. She opened the door just as Eddie forced his own breathing to slow. He pretended to be asleep until she shut the door and returned to her own room. He would have laughed hysterically if his mother weren't still awake. _What a rush_.

It reminded him of all the times the Losers had almost gotten in trouble because of one of Richie's boredom-induced schemes.

_Richie_.

Another reason for Eddie to laugh in glee at the expense of his mother. He grinned so hard at the thought of their kisses that his cheeks started to hurt. Beverly was right when she said Eddie would drive him wild. He couldn't stop thinking about his trashy mouth, and his dumb cute face, and his stupid wild curls. Richie, Richie, _Richie_.

Thinking of Richie made the task of facing his mother the next morning less daunting.

His last thought before he finally calmed down enough to sleep though, was _Beverly Marsh is a fucking genius_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are uber appreciated!  
> xoxo~


End file.
